The Office
FNaW= The Office, also known as the Security Guard's Office, is the central location in Five Nights at Wario's. The player will be stationed here for the entirety of the game. Every Character can go here. Appearance The Office has a bookshelf, a lamp, and a computer. Its walls appear to be blue although this may be a result of lighting. It also has a door and a window. The door connects to the Office Exit and the window shows the Control Room. There are two pairs of switches, one pair beside the door and the other under the window. The one which looks like a light switch is to turn on the lights, while the one with a red button is to close the door or the window. Also, the player appears to have 200% power at the start of the night. In the original unedited picture, the walls are painted white. The room has a painting on where the doorway would be and its window has shades. Information The player sits here during every night. The player must check the door and window often by using the lights to look for the enemies while conserving power. Upon spotting an enemy, the player must close the door or the window to prevent them from entering The Office, and killing the player. Wario and Waluigi will always appear on your left, whereas Luigi and Peach on your right. Mario can appear in the computer and sometimes he blocks the door lights when he is there. He will eventually appear in the room. Office Cheat The Office can be used to cheat the game due to an oversight by WwwWario needed. All you have to do is to just sit there and never check the Monitor. No character can attack as there is no entrance animation. The next game foiled the cheat with the addition of the generator and the backroom, the generator resembling something like The Puppet's Music box in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Audio This sound occurs when an enemy is seen at the door or the window. Trivia *The window's blind spot is the only location where you can see Luigi without his deformed nose. **Also, he seems to have a second mouth when he appears there. This might be a bug. *The lights in the room flicker when Mario has emerged from the computer. |-| FNAW2 = The Office '''also known as the '''Security Guard's Office, is a location in Five Nights at Wario's 2 ''and the central location. It is where the player starts the game at, and stays there for the whole game, unless the player hides in the Backroom. Apperance The office in-game has wooden walls, a desk, a chair, some coat racks, some books, a window, a hall, and a painting saying "'WARIOWARE'". There is also a vent. Trivia *When the player clicks the "'WARIOWARE" poster, it will play wario's laugh. ** Sometimes when the player clicks it enough, it plays a secret phone call. * Sometimes, after dying, The Office is the location during a cutscene, With the phone guy saying: "Hello? Are you there or not? (Laughs) Good." * There is a glitch that may occur in which Wario and the others may appear to be in your room, or blind spots, but they have in fact already left. You can avoid this if you listen to the sound cues, or just memorize how long each character stays in the office. (This seems to happen at random and will be harmless aside from making the player unsure of whether or not the character has left the office) * A glitch may occur if a character enters your office with Mario in which case the other character may appear to be stuck while '''Mario appears to have left but upon lifting and bringing down your Monitor Mario will jumpscare and kill the player. (This can happen if any 2 characters enter your office at the same time, there doesn't seem to be a way past this resulting in the player's death) * Bowser can sometimes be seen in the window. |-| FNAW3 = The FNAW1 Office appears briefly in the intro cutscene, and after that the FNAW2 Office appears. Then Wario Man will appear, with a text after that saying "I can use this". |-| FNAW:O = In this game, in Night 6, the player character will return to The Office and Wario Man will start chasing you. Although he is the only enemy, he is very active and dangerous and can enter from both sides. |-| Gallery = FNAW1 Gfujfgjdgjj.png|Wario at the door. Waluigi-Blind_Spot.png|Waluigi at the door. Peach_at_the_window.png|Peach at the window. Gfujfgjdgjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.png|Luigi at the window. Mario_In_office.gif|Mario in The Office. File:Fnaw office.jpg|The original unedited office. FNAW2 Wario coming.png|Wario in The Office. Waluioffice.png|Waluigi in The Office. Mario in the office.png|Mario in The Office. Bowser in the office 2.png|Bowser in The Office. Peach in the office.png|Peach in The Office. 94363.jpg|The hall empty. WarioInHall.jpg|Wario in the hall. 94365.jpg|Waluigi in the hall. 4).png|Peach in the hall. Fnaw 2 O -1.png|Mario coming. (1st position) Mario climbing in.png|Mario coming. (2nd position) Fnaw 2 O Mario.png|Mario coming. (3rd position) 94363.jpg|Office in-game. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins